Oneshot Series: Girls' Night Out
by ItsTrinity
Summary: ItsTrinity here with her first story - this oneshot series is based on the theme "Girls' Night Out"! This montage features five quick and hilarious reads: follow the Teen Titans into their latest endeavors now! Rated T for occasional suggestive themes. Please leave a comment if you've got any spare time.


Hello guys! ItsTrinity here with my first oneshot series! Please comment if you have time c:

xxxxxoxxxxx

Oneshot #1: How About A Makeover

The shriek came from the girls' corridor. "Aaahhh!"

It was absolutely terrifying. Robin's head snapped forward, immediately placing the high-pitched frequency of the scream. "Starfire!" He rose to his feet, successfully smashing into the bench press and stubbing his toes on numerous exercise machines on his hurried trip to the door. He had finally made it out of the Training Room and was rushing down the hallway, swerving to the left, making a sharp turn around the corner-

_CLUNK!_ The Boy Wonder toppled over on the floor, his robotic teammate peering down at him with a concerned look. "Uh… sorry! You okay?" Cyborg helped the dizzy teenager up, and was almost knocked over as Robin pushed him aside and started for Starfire's bedroom. "Well, you seem to be in a hurry!" he called, scratching his head with a metal finger. _Love crazed_, he thought, seeing that Robin was headed for a female Titan's room. _That's a first for Rob._

xxxoxxx

Robin crashed into the room and was instantly blinded by shocking pink. _Aaah, pink! It's everywhere!... on the drapes, the bed, the walls, the carpet, Raven's face, the pillows, the- what? Raven's… face?_

Reaching under his mask to rub his eyes, Robin blinked several times before turning his attention back to the Azarathian perched on the windowsill. Her normal attire had been replaced with a silky pink dress, adorned with frothy white roses and dozens of lace ribbons, as well as a thin string of pearls on her neckline and satin slippers. Somebody had dabbed blush on her face and applied sparkly eyeliner with a heavy hand. Her violet hair was brought up at the sides and tucked underneath a silver clip at the back of her head. She appeared doll-like with her glamorous make-up and naturally porcelain skin, but her sober expression suggested otherwise.

Robin had to laugh. "Raven, what are you wearing? Who did your make-up? And what-"

Starfire flew to Robin's side. "Oh, friend Robin! Is it not glorious in every way?!" she exclaimed breathlessly, gesturing to the pink silk and gauzy fabric that decorated the sorceress. "I have given to Raven what the earthlings call 'a makeover'!"

Robin smiled gleefully at his longtime crush. "It looks great, Star." He was interested in whatever she was happy with. Turning to Raven again, he cocked his head while studying her outfit. "But, y'know what? I think her eyes need some work - have you got any mascara?"

The alien girl beamed. Stepping to a magenta dressing table overflowing with cosmetics of every kind, she yanked several tiny drawers open and had soon produced a huge variety of the desired make-up.

Robin took a tube of deep purple mascara and expertly unscrewed the top as Raven watched, both in awe and terror. "...there. How's that?" he remarked after a few seconds, stepping aside. He had covered her eyelashes with the product efficiently and perfectly: Raven's face was beautifully framed within the curled tendrils of hair that had worked loose from the hairclip, and the make-up only enhanced her delicate appearance.

"Eeek…!" was all Starfire could muster. "It looks… looks… wonderful!"

"Eh, it was really nothing, Star," an embarrassed Robin blubbered, deciding not to mention that he'd had a lifetime of experience complimenting women's make-up at Batman's formal parties. "Really, it was easy. All you have to do is brush in an upwards direction-"

Starfire took the chance. "And a tip for the cosmetics? Oh, I could kiss you!" she squealed loudly, grabbing Robin's shoulders and pressing her lips to his.

"Mmf." the spiky-haired boy said.

The pair of Titans collapsed onto the bed and began making out. Very passionately. Raven inched out of the corner and discreetly melted through the wall, successfully escaping from the heated love scene that was unfolding in Starfire's bedroom. She phased quietly into the hallway and presently collided with Beast Boy.

"Ow." Raven tipped backwards and landed on her bottom with a small "thump", swirls of cotton-candy pink fabric billowing out from beneath her.

"Sorry, Rae. Are you okay?" the changeling panted, helping her up. "What's the emergency? I heard screaming!"

Raven rolled her amethyst eyes. "You don't want to know." _Honestly, if he even had the faintest idea of what Starfire and Robin were doing in there, he would call the FBI for sure._

Beast Boy seemed to process all of the information at once and stared. "Rae… your face! Your clothes! Is that…" he gawked, pointing in her general direction.

The Azarathian calmly removed his hand and stated two words in a monotone: "It's make-up."

The shriek came from the girls corridor. "Aaahhh!"

xxxxxoxxxxx

Thanks for reading Oneshot #1 of the "Girls' Night Out" oneshot series!


End file.
